


The Guide As Prey

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/F - Category, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:58:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please see story.I screwed this up with the new format! PROMISE to get it right next time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Guide As Prey

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still in dark mode. Muses are not cooperating at ALL lately. Just have to write what comes to me. Isn't that how it's supposed to work, anyway? I don't know, I just write what the voices tell me to...these past few weeks, I've started four new stories and haven't 

## The Guide As Prey

by Jvantheterrible

Author's website:  <http://www.angelfire.com/oh3/SkinnerSanctum/index6.html>

Author: Jvantheterrible

Date: September 4th, 2001

Rating: NC-17 (graphic m/m and m/f)

Pairing: J/B, (B/o against Sandburg's will)

Warnings: Language, angst, violence, rape n/c (by a woman). Incidentally, Blair is a professor now, not Jim's partner. The fountain thing DID happen, though.

finished ONE of them, save for 'Out of the Woods'. Hopefully, this one'll work out. BTW...if you're reading this, that means it worked out. LOL.

Feedback: duranjaxter@comcast.net. Flames? No thanks; I'm trying to quit. Not beta'd in the least, so please gimme a bit of a break. (Actually, I pride myself on my stellar spelling abilities...hookt on fonix werkd fer me, man...) Thanks for reading!

Please see story. Oops I did it again.and I HATE her, BTW

* * *

The Guide As Prey 

Blair plopped his heavily weighted briefcase down on his desk as he proceeded to do the same to his tired frame. Nearly missing his chair, the young anthropologist silently chided himself to head home soon, so that he might get a good night's rest...and spend some much needed quality time with his partner, roommate, and lover, Jim Ellison. If he thought about it too much though, Blair smiled, being home with Jim would most certainly not lead to a good night's sleep - although it would most certainly be a sated one. 

The blinking red light on Sandburg's phone indicated that he had a message or ten waiting, and he sighed as he hit the SPEAKERPHONE button, wincing a bit at the loud dial tone before keying into his voicemail. "You have...five...new messages," the monotone voice told him, and he shrugged as he pressed one to play the first message. "Hey babe, it's me. I miss you...hope you'll be home at a decent hour tonight. I'm making veggie lasagna just for you, so hurry, okay? Love you, Chief," Ellison said with what Blair just knew was a smile. Smiling himself, Blair deleted the sound of his lover's voice and continued to listen to the next few messages, scribbling names, notes, and numbers down as needed. 

It wasn't until the fifth and final message that Blair dropped his pen, his flesh breaking out immediately in goosebumps. "Hello Professor," the deep sultry voice that had become familiar to the young man in his nightmares drawled out, "I've been watching you, Chief," she continued, and Blair shivered as she used the name that only one other person had ever called him. "Just wanted you to know that I've been thinking about you a lot lately, sweetheart, and pretty soon we'll be together. I've got such plans for you, Blair. You and that beautiful body -" Blair leaned forward quickly and pressed DELETE four times quickly, hoping that he'd done the trick. 

He'd been receiving the calls for several weeks now; at first, there was only one every couple days or so, and Blair figured that it was just a prank being played by one of his students. He'd even gone so far as to question a few of his pupils, but none of them were aware of any joke of that nature. The thing that creeped him out above all else was her use of his nickname...the nickname given to him by his lover, that no one else had ever used for him. Sure, their friends at the station knew that Ellison called Sandburg Chief...and had, ever since their first meeting. It had just sort of stuck, and Blair regarded it as nothing less than an affectionate alias...but only coming from his Sentinel. Coming from this strange woman, it was a downright insult, and though he hadn't told Jim about the calls thus far, he resigned himself to do just that this evening. 

The calls had increased in quantity from one every couple of days the first couple of weeks, to two or three calls every other day, and this week...this week, she'd called every damn day, sometimes two or three times. "That's just great, man. That' s just what I need, this close to finals," Blair said aloud to no one...or so he thought. Just then, his phone rang, nearly sending him to the ceiling in alarm. "Jesus," Blair breathed as he shook off his surprise and picked up the receiver. "Blair Sandburg," he answered with a slight grin, hoping that it was Jim asking where he was. 

"Hello, Professor Sandburg," the pseudo-erotic voice dripped from the earpiece, and Sandburg automatically stiffened in his seat, "Working late this evening, I see." 

"Uh, yeah, just heading out. Can I help you with something, Ms..." Blair trailed off, but she of course refused to give him a name. 

"Oh yeah, baby, you can most definitely help me...with a few things. Mmmm," she nearly purred into the phone, "Your voice just turns me on so bad, Professor. Say something...anything," she cooed. 

"I...I have to go now. Office hours are from -" Blair started nervously, but she cut him off quickly, realizing that he would hang up shortly. 

"I know when your office hours are, Blair. But soon, very soon, you'll be on my time. Take care, sweetheart." CLICK. Hanging up the receiver once again, Sandburg found himself shaking despite his best efforts. Wanting to call Jim but deciding to just head home immediately instead, Blair got up from his chair and left his office lights on as he locked the door behind him. He walked quickly down the hall towards the parking lot, eyes roving back and forth constantly to make sure he wasn't being followed, pulling his jacket more tightly around him to eradicate the chill that seemed perpetual lately. He altogether missed the shadow and light snicker of laughter that followed from several yards behind him as he left Hargrove Hall. 

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Blair had done his best to try and calm himself before he got home to the loft, but no matter how many times he'd repeated his, "It's just a joke, man," mantra on the way, he simply couldn't shrug off his discomfort. When he finally got home and made it through the front door, his tossed keys missed the basket entirely, and he was immediately busted; Jim could smell the fear coming off his Guide in waves even from the ground floor. Blair still shook slightly as he removed his coat, and Jim was at his side within seconds. 

"What's wrong, babe?" Jim asked, concern flooding his handsome features and burning from his azure gaze as he took Blair into his arms. Blair sighed heavily in relief and managed to stop shivering as he took comfort from his Sentinel's embrace. "In a minute, okay, Jim? Just hold me," Blair murmured into the older man's chest as he wrapped his own arms tightly around the man, and Ellison was more than happy to comply. 

Several minutes later, Sandburg managed to loosen his bear hug enough to pull back and meet Ellison's eyes. "Mmmm, dinner smells delicious," Blair moaned as he accepted a heartfelt and claiming kiss from his lover, "Is it ready?" 

Frowing a bit, Ellison nodded and spoke softly, "What is it, Chief?" The bigger man's hands buried themselves in Blair's curls and pulled him gently closer, making the young man's eyes close in visible bliss from the touch. "After we eat, okay? I'm starving, and I've missed you so damn much. I hate finals," Blair said, pulling Jim back for another soul-searing kiss before leading his still-troubled partner to the dining room table. 

After the lasagna had been thoroughly devoured, the two men cleared the table and did dishes side-by-side as usual, Jim allowing casual glances down at the still obviously troubled young man that he loved more than his own life. Blair was concentrating entirely too intensely on his task, and Jim had had just about enough obfuscation for one day...and he tensed as the sound of a plate hitting the floor broke his reverie. 

"Shit," Blair said angrily, "I'm sorry, Jim. I don't know what's wrong with me, man," Blair said as he bent down to pick up the shattered pieces. 

"Go sit down, Blair. I'll clean this up, and then I want you to tell me what the hell is going on. You've been spooked ever since before you walked in the door, and I want to know what the story is. Okay?" Jim asked gently as he bent down and pulled Blair back up to a standing position. 

"Sure Jim," Blair sighed mournfully, knowing that his Sentinel had probably picked up on his discomfort way before he'd even driven up Prospect Avenue. Sandburg shuffled his feet as he strode slowly into the living room and plopped down onto the sofa, Jim more alarmed than ever at his Guide's behavior. Ellison cleaned up the broken china and poured each of them a glass of wine, taking one in to his lover and handing it to him as he sat down on the sofa next to the younger man. "Talk, Chief," Ellison said simply, and he put his left arm around Blair as he took a sip of his wine with his right hand, listening intently to the details as Sandburg relayed them. 

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Half an hour later, Blair had finished the details of all the phone calls, in the order that they'd come in, and Jim was pissed off beyond belief - as the younger man had been afraid would happen. 

"Goddammit, Chief, why didn't you tell me this before? Christ...this has been going on for five weeks? When were you going to tell me, Blair? How in the hell am I supposed to be able to protect you if you-" Blair stood and cut Jim off in mid-rant and mid-pace of the living room. 

"Jim, man, come on already," Blair nearly begged, "I don't need protecting! It's just a prank, okay? I mean, shit," Sandburg said, surprised when Jim stalked over to him and grabbed ahold of his shoulders, his muscular fingers digging into Blair's sensitive flesh and making the young man wince a bit. Jim loosened his grip then, but not much, as he clenched his teeth and, eyes blazing, responded to Blair's apparent nonchalance regarding the situation. 

"Blair, I could smell the fear coming off of you before you even got on the elevator downstairs. Do you have any idea how strong your feelings have to be in order for me to scent that from here?" Jim asked. 

"Yeah, man, I do," Blair replied angrily, "I nearly wrote the book, remember," he shouted in his Sentinel's face, "Knock off the fucking primal imperative, why don't you? I'm fine, Jim," Sandburg continued, dropping his voice to a near-whisper and his head so that his chin nearly rested on his chest, "I'm fine." 

"The hell you are," Jim growled, removing his right hand from where it still gripped Blair's left shoulder to place two fingers roughly beneath the younger man's chin and tilt his head up firmly so their eyes could meet. "You're not fine, baby, but you will be," Jim said, bowing his head and moving both hands into his Guide's errant curls, grabbing two fistfuls firmly and pulling the younger man's face against his, locking their lips together in a crushing kiss. 

The Sentinel thrust his tongue into Blair's mouth, between willingly loose lips, sucking on the younger man's tongue and bottom lip, grazing both with his teeth. Blair moaned as he pressed his body firmly against Jim's, his jean-clad erection straining against the zipper to get loose and find its mate. Jim ground his hips against his lover's, making sure that Blair could feel every inch of his want and need and then some. Arms wrapped firmly around one another now, the two men swayed in the middle of the living room of the loft, hands groping and grabbing handfuls of clothing and flesh wherever either could be found. Their lips were still locked in a tangled war, saliva and sweat drenching both of their faces in their eager and nearly violent claiming of one another. Two shirts were deftly untucked and four hands were now groping below the belt, clutching the other's denim-clad asscheeks and grinding cock to cock behind merciless fabric. 

"Goddamn I've missed you," Jim murmured into Blair's ear, the younger man thrusting more harshly against his partner as he spoke, "Never let anyone hurt you, Blair...love you...mine," Jim nearly purred into Sandburg's hair, relishing the shiver that greeted his words. "Yours...always," Blair moaned as he released Jim's ass long enough to reach down and undo his button fly, lowering his zipper so his cock could come out to play. Jim released Blair's ass in turn and mirrored his lover's actions, and within seconds, both men were rubbing against each other flesh to flesh, steel-covered satin on steel-covered satin, and they both dropped to their knees simultaneously, lips never separating. 

Four hands stroked and groped until four asscheeks were once again cupped, pulling the lovers ever-closer together, then releasing for a moment, before violently meeting once again at front and center of both of their cores, where Sentinel and Guide's heat could no longer be denied. "Fuck me, Jim," Blair groaned softly, "Need to feel you in me, want you so bad," the younger man begged. Ellison snarled as he pushed Blair away the slightest bit and motioned for him to stand. Sandburg acquiesced and Jim had pulled his jeans down and around his ankles in a flash, allowing the younger man all of about two seconds to step out of them before pulling him back to his knees and claiming his mouth once again. 

Blair mirrored the Sentinel's actions, and five seconds later, a naked Jim Ellison kneeled beautifully before his young lover, cock springing up towards his own belly and begging for release as pearly drops of pre-cum pooled on its head. Blair took in the sight before him, practically salivating as he slowly bent down and tongued the head of his lover's cock, silently lapping up the oozing treasure, smiling at his partner's sudden intake of breath and invountary shudder. 

"Blair," Jim groaned, running his hands along his lover's back, nearly down to the crack of his ass, "God, baby, please, need you so bad..." his voice trailed off to a near-sob. He watched Sandburg pull away from his jumping and twitching cock to turn around and settle on all fours, ass up and shoulders down to the floor. The young man's muscular arms were raised and extended fully over his head, only Sentinel sight strong enough to see the actual twitching of his lover's tiny, tight pucker in anticipation of his entry. "Jesus," Jim whispered, "You're so beautiful, Chief. So fucking beautiful, so fucking mine," he finished as he grabbed his erection and stroked it until enough of his cream had leaked out to allow him to lube up his lover. 

Jim stroked himself up and down Blair's upturned ass, pushing ever so lightly against the pucker every few seconds, coating his partner for his entry. Blair shivered uncontrollably and moaned with each stroke, pushing back impatiently to try and swallow his lover fully. "So good," Jim whispered as he finally began to push forward and into his Guide's body, "So fucking good, baby, love you so fucking much," Ellison cooed as he slid into Blair slowly until he was buried in the gorgeous ass in front of him to the hilt. 

"Unnnhhh," Blair groaned aloud, feeling Jim inside of him fully, the walls of his muscles welcoming the big man home. "Love you, man, so much...do it, Jim, take me...take me there," Blair begged, and within seconds, Jim was thrusting willfully into his lover's ass, stroking the younger man's prostate with each shove inward. 

"Ohhh yeahhhh," Blair moaned, and Jim was beyond vocalization as he concentrated on being inside of his lover, opening his senses up fully to the experience. The Sentinel could feel each ripple of muscle against his cock. Could feel each tremor from his young lover touching every centimeter of every vein of his erection. Could feel every breath that Sandburg took reverberating against his oh-so-sensitive flesh. Could feel each 'swoosh' of blood through his lover's veins against his cock...and it was all too much. It was either come or zone, and Jim had no choice but to give in to the lust that was overriding everything else at the moment. 

"Jim, please, now," Blair begged as if on cue, and Jim slammed into him like he was coming home each time - and he was. The Sentinel grabbed his Guide's hips and pressed forward as hard as he could, burying himself deeper than he thought he ever had, allowing himself to tremble and make the younger man tremble in response. Never had he been in so deep, Jim thought to himself as he pressed ever deeper and shot his load with a sharp cry of, "Blair," his hips spasming on auto-pilot until he softened inside the younger man. 

At the same time that Jim realized that he was in his lover deeper than ever, Blair had sucked in his breath and come to the same conclusion; literally and figuratively. "Jim," he'd panted in vain, pressing back against the pressure of his lover's cock, "In me...so far...so deep...so good, man," he cried out, pumping his own cock until he sprayed come up onto his chest and belly. He'd managed to coat himself and the carpet in front of where the two men rested before he came back to his senses. 

"Scotch-Guard is good, man," Blair panted, making Jim laugh - where the older man still rested bodily along his back. "Yeah, Chief, it is," Ellison replied with a huge satiated grin before pulling Blair on his side along with him, the two still connected - albeit limply - after their explosive lovemaking. The Sentinel wrapped his arms possesively around his Guide and pulled the younger man close, whispering in his ear, "How about a shower and bed, lover?" 

"Do we have to get up?" Blair asked lazily, laughing when Jim gingerly pulled the rest of the way out of his ass with a slight smacking sound. "Unnnhhh, miss you already, lover," Blair pronounced, earning another deep kiss from his spent partner. 

"Shower and bed, Chief. You know the drill." Jim got to his feet slowly, then leaned down to offer his lover a hand up - which Blair took and used to steal yet another kiss as he got to his feet before they headed for the bathroom. "Yeah, man, I know the drill. I love you, Jim. And your drill," Blair said earnestly as they strode, laughing and hand in hand, towards the shower. 

"I love you, Blair. Forever, Chief." It was almost as though all the bad things that had happened that day - or leading up to that day - had gone away. Both men showered, washing one another's backs and laughing as they kissed under the spray, toweling each other off before heading up the stairs to their now-shared bedroom. As they tumbled into bed - and into one another's arms - they kissed once more before Blair rolled onto his side and nuzzled back against his Sentinel's chest, Jim wrapping his arms around his love, spooning together more perfectly than either man had before meeting the other. And it was almost as though all the bad things had gone away. Almost. 

* * *

End The Guide As Prey by Jvantheterrible: duranjaxter@comcast.net

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
